October
by Prairie Edge
Summary: With Mephiles returning he seems to have changed, and the only person who sees that is Amy Rose. When Mephiles, and Amy's relationship continues to grow more, and more jealousy arises. Discontinued. See profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody, my name is PrairieEdge. The number near the end was just something I wanted to do, but yea. I'm starting to write my sister one FF, called... October. Yea, it was called October right?But she asked me if I could do it, and of course I didn't know what FF was until 21 hours ago, but hey it could be fun since my school doesn't start until next month at least.**_

_**But enough of me here's the first chapter she said I needed to write. Oh, yea I forgot to mention. I had to write all the chapters back because my sister ended up not thinking, and ended up deleting most of them from existence. But I hope this doesn't change your opinion on the stories.**_

**Chapter One: Resurrection**

In the middle of the night in the dense woods of Mobius. There was a large opening clear of any trees, or other plants. The calmness was soon disrupted by a sudden distant rumble. But none of the nearby residents had been disturbed, and still slept in peace.

After it ceased for about two minutes at least. Then as if on cue the ground had began to shake like before once again. But this time a black aura had begun to appear. As it did the shaking had seemed to become more, and more violent. Still somehow avoiding to awake any Mobian that was nearby.

As the aura began to become more, and more thick around the space. It began to grow also, and move towards the trees, and plants around it. Then a sticky like substance began to emerge also. After a moment as it began to progress. It showed something shoot up into the sky. Then coming back down. After it went back into the ground. It showed a figure rise out of a portal like thing in the ground.

As it rose up. The aura, rumbling, and sticky substance had disappeared. Everything was calm once again. The crickets were still chirping, and the stream near all of this still continued to flow.

Focusing on who had come to Mobius. It showed a hedgehog with midnight fur, and with a small tuft of pure white fur, and pale blue stripes. He had rockets shoes that matched his color, and his muzzle was mouth less, and pale. His eyes matched his stripes, and had slits. His expression seemed to be fixated into a glare of some sorts.

He had his arms crossed for awhile before he finally moved, and looked up at the sky. His seemed to glare more, and then finally dropped his arms to his sides.

"Shadow the hedgehog." His voice was deep, and dark.

He then finally began to walk towards the opening of trees. He needed to find a way out of the woods, and find somewhere he could call safe, and somewhat plot his revenge against the ones who had defeated him.

After about a couple miles of endless walking. He finally find a cave what he could call safe. It was an abandon little cottage that was run down, and had seemed to be abandon for quite sometime.

Busting the old wooden door down. He slowly stepped in, and found a chair that could have a little bit of weight put on it. He then took his place, and didn't bother to even rest. He just waited for the sun to rise, and he could begin to fully execute his plans.

_**The next day...**_

_'I'm going to be late.' _Shadow thought in his mind as he raced through the entire city.

As he ran there was something different about his features. They seemed to be excited, and happy looking.

He was Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Over the years of not being able to age. He finally was able to find a machine that used chaos power to fix it. In other words, he was able to age thanks to a forgotten machine that GUN had left behind.

Looking down at his watch his eyes seemed to have grown more wider than before, and then sped up on his running.

_'I'm late.' _That was the only thought that ran through his mind.

But then he slowly went from having his rocket shoes on, to having him just go to a walk. He then stopped walking a few yards away from who he was supposed to meet. There standing in front of him was the twenty year old female hedgehog named Amy Rose.

She had longer pink quills that had grown all the way to her mid-back, and her pink fur seemed to reflect the sunlight in Shadow's point of view of course.

Right now she was patiently waiting for her date to arrive. It was around noon, but she had something that hung onto her arm, and that was her picnic basket. She was just simply waiting, and glancing left or right waiting for her date to arrive soon.

Slowly Shadow sucked in breath, and began to walk towards Amy. When his shoes a really loud sound disrupting the silence.

"Hm?" Amy chimed in as she looked back, and seen her date.

"Well, it took you long enough." Amy teased.

Shadow only stood there silent.

"Fine, where are we going today?" Amy said with one of her many smiles.

"My secret place." Shadow finally replied.

"'Kay, but just to be sure..." Amy said as she rummaged through her basket.

"Okay, I have your favorites Shadow." Amy said as she walked towards him with another smile.

Without saying anything. Shadow gently grabbed Amy's wrist, and then pulled out a green colored chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said calmly.

In a bright flash the two were gone.

_**My first story ever. Even though the story has been written before. Anyway please be easy on me. I'm still a young writer. Even though it's not really my profession or anything. So R&R, my sister said it's important that the viewers can understand the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay another chapter, and I hope that this one is okay for everyone to understand.**_

_**Okay, I do have a profile, but my sister decided that if I do take over the story. She said I need to use hers. Or else it was something about it not having something I don't shes just weird like that.**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter so here's the second chapter.**_

_**Also she said to either post Rise of The Brotherhood again, or A king and his generals. I didn't type either yet, but I will get to work on either one as soon as possible.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one!**_

**Chapter Two: Love of Rose**

In a flash both Shadow, and Amy were at the location Shadow had told her about. When Amy looked up to see the little private place Shadow picked out. Amy could only say one thing.

"It's beautiful." Amy said with a large smile.

As she walked on. Shadow just simple watched as she twirled around slowly to see the whole entire place.

"There's a waterfall here?" Amy asked with a grin.

Shadow didn't answer, but instead he went, and stood by her where she was standing. The date was going to be a great one.

"So is this why you brought me here?" Amy asked as the both of them settled down underneath a shady tree.

Amy settled down on her knees, and Shadow settled down cross legged. Amy then began to look at Shadow for awhile.

"So, what is the plan for the rest of day?" Amy asked.

_'I seemed to be the only one who to be asking questions.' _Amy thought to herself as she looked at her date's somewhat awkward face.

_'Maybe, I'm coming on to strong?' _Amy thought once again.

Looking towards Shadow, his gaze didn't leave hers. All Amy could do was smile at him, and then got up.

"Let's go swimming." Amy said casually.

"What?" Shadow said caught a little off guard by her little remark.

She then gently grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet. Shadow didn't move though as he seen Amy slowly beginning to unzip her sun dress.

"Um, what are you doing?" Shadow asked a little uneasy.

Amy looked at him not sure what he was getting at, but then her gaze softened up at him.

"You shouldn't really be uneasy with me Shadow, okay?" Amy said as she let out a soft giggle at the end.

"I'm not uneasy around you. I just think that a young girl like you shouldn't be undressing in front of other people." Shadow said as he turned his back towards her, and slowly waited for her to be finished with her undressing.

"Okay, now you can look." Amy said after a couple of minutes.

When Shadow did, he had to turn back around. His blush was deep.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned.

"What's wrong?" Shadow then scratched the back of his neck uneasy.

"N-nothing." Shadow said as he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked as she put her hand on his right shoulder.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, then it's you turn." That just made it worse.

"What!?" He said nearly shouting.

"It's your turn to take off your shoes, and such." Amy said as she slowly began to head towards the water.

_'What! Is she actually going to be serious about this!?' _Shadow thought as he turned to watch her slowly step into the cold water.

**In Shadow's Own Little World**

"_Shadow, can you help me-"_

**Going back into reality...**

"What the hell am I thinking!" Shadow shouted he didn't even bother to remember that he was with another person.

"Thinking what Shadow?" Amy asked.

Shadow turned around once again.

_'She's wet...' _Shadow thought.

"Let me guess... nothing?" Amy asked, but was right anyway.

"Yea." Shadow said as he slowly dropped his head to look at the ground.

"Shadow, if you're nervous you can just sit here." Amy suggested as she walked around to face him.

There was moment of silence. But then Shadow then slowly removed his rings, and gloves. Amy only smiled at him.

"Great." Amy said as she lightly kissed his nose.

She then skipped towards the water again, and looked back at Shadow who put his shoes, and gloves neatly by the tree they were previously sitting at. He then walked towards the water. But her took a short glance towards Shadow.

"You coming?" She asked.

Shadow then slowly stepped into the water.

In other places it showed Mephiles. Recently he had been able to get some of his power back. He could now at least defend himself from anyone who dared to face him. As he made his way back towards the cottage he had come to call his own. Even though he found it last night. He still thought of it as home.

But before entered through the doors. His ears flickered a little at the sounds of laughter, and water splashing. As he made his way towards the sounds. He found the source.

It was a family of hedgehogs. There was a father, and mother that were sitting on lounge chairs, and the four young hedgehogs that were in the water. Mephiles hid behind a wide oak tree, and then began to observe them.

Normally Mephiles wouldn't bother with even being bothered with little things like this, but this time he felt a pang of jealousy.

Why does he have to be jealous?

_He _can conquer worlds.

_He_ can alter the time, and change the future in many ways, but I why does he have envy towards little things like this?

Mephiles then was about to leave, but then he turned back for one more glance back at the family of hedgehogs.

_'I can't be jealous of their little life style they have.' _Mephiles thought bitterly.

He then began to get mad at himself. He allowed himself to become distracted by a common mortal. Something that he would fear. Because it would show his enemies his weak points.

The demon then began to ran towards the cottage. He felt so... so...

"Lonely?" He said to himself.

His own words echoed through his mind. Causing him to stagger a little bit, and hang onto the frame of the door way.

_'This isn't possible.'_

_**This is the end. Spring has come early for Mephiles. **_

_**I think that Shadow would be awkward during a date, and would try his best to formal, and all that other stuff. **_

_**If you're wondering what Shadow was thinking in his own little world.**_

_**Check out YouTube. It's pretty funny.**_

_**Anyway, I think I know what other story I'm going to be typing. **_

_**Bye-bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Day Spring Came**

It wasn't long before Amy and Shadow had both realized that it was around the afternoon. So far the date had been great for the two. Shadow was actually letting her in, and Amy was taking her mind off of her recent summer break up. It was with a certain green colored hedgehog who was really great at being nice and all, but Amy didn't really want anything to do with the relationship anymore.

And now here she was, on a freindly date with her best freind Shadow the hedgehog. And yes, so far this is the bestest date she had ever been on in her entire life in dating.

"Rose?" Shadow questioned when she was just standing there.

She looked back at him, and seen that he was about to get out of the water. Thinking that he was hungry which was probably the reason why. She made her way towards the shallow part.

"Getting out?" Amy asked as she helped herself out of the water as well.

"Hungry?" Shadow simply said as he shook out his quills from the water.

When he did. Amy had to put her hands up to shield herself from the driplets. Amy had her back turned, and then looked back at Shadow. She couldn't help but blush at how muscular he had gotten over time.

Catching sight of his muscular back she smiled, and then continued with drying herself off. Amy then caught sight of something moving in the trees. She shielded her eyes from the sun, and then seen that it was nothing more than just a bird nesting up in it's nest.

Amy couldn't really help herself. She let out an amused giggle, and then began to walk towards where Shadow was sitting.

When she finally turned to walk towards the tree they were near. Amy had giggled lightly. Shadow was still drying himself off, and the way his quills were sticking up made Amy just let out a little girly giggle that wasn't really out of character for her.

"Want me to help?" Amy asked as she walked towards.

By watching him react towards her question made her raise an eyebrow. He seemed to have gotten flustered, and then made him rapidly shake his head no. That was more of a Sonic, or Knuckles thing. Not a Shadow the hedgehog thing. Which made Amy pause for a bit before she smiled at him.

His little 'no' gesture was in vain as Amy just stood behind him, and then proceded to use his towel to dry off his wet quills.

With Shadow he was only making a little kid face when they didn't get a piece of candy, or a toy they wanted. Oh, how Amy wished she had a camera to document Shadow's face. What anyone do to see Shadow's kid face.

"You know, what's less of a turn on is the way you begin to act like a spoiled child." Amy whispered into his ear.

He only shot his head up instantly at the little utter. 'Turn on'. That made him want to panic. What season is it? Is it already that time of year for females, or is it just Shadow over reacting in his mind at the thought of Amy being _'that way' _towards him.

"You're such a perv Shadow." Amy said in amusment, and then giggled cutely.

When she giggled it made Shadow's back fur nearly stand on end, and want...

_'The hell?! I can't let want get in the way of my freindship with Amy!?' _Shadow had began to think bitterly towards himself, and was debating about what he wanted.

The lust side of him wanted her, and the moral side of him wanted a nice relationship, and if not that at least a really great freindship.

But with his lust side, he had come to terms that they were the same thing. He could have her, and still have the relationship she wanted, and or freindship she had to offer.

"Hey, Rose?" Shadow said as he grabbed her hand that was near his shoulder.

"Hm?" Amy looked down at him.

"What's our relationship?" He asked as he still had his head facing the ground.

"Honestly, that's for you to find out." Amy said while she stuck her tongue out playfully towards him.

That was worst move Amy could have made in her entire life of being her. There was only a blur of black with a hint of red streaks. Amy was on the blanket she brought just in case they both got hungry. With Shadow holding her down by one of her wrists, and his other hand caressing her cheek.

Amy and Shadow had looked at each other for a long time. Before Shadow had actually began to lower her face towards hers. A crazy blush had engulfed her entire muzzle as their lips were only inches apart, but that was when something hit Shadow in the back of the head.

"Oh?" Amy said as she looked up to see a squirrel come down after it's nut that must have fallen.

The two got up, and watched the squirrel run back up the tree trunk, and back to it's home.

That was when a supressed laughter was held in by Amy. Shadow turned towards her with a confused look on his face.

"The moments ruined, huh?" Amy said as she looked at him.

Her jade eyes were something that you could look at forever, and Shadow's ruby eyes were something to die for.

He only rubbed the back of his neck a little uneasy. A very small blush was covering his tan muzzle.

"Yea." He said as he looked at the little lake that wasn't really noisy since it had a waterfall.

That was when his eyes caught the sight of Amy digging around in the picnic basket, and pulled out a canteen.

"Thirsty?" Amy said as she politely held the canteen towards him.

"It's juice." She explained.

He took, and nearly drank the whole thing in one gulp.

But the both of them were still stuck in that scene. That little moment that could have happened between them.

**The end...**

**The scene with the squirrel was something that happened to me, and my bf. **

**But it wasn't a squirrel, it was my little brother, and his freind that were in his tree house, and instead of a nut it was a water balloon. **

**And after that I decided that I was going to strangle my little brother, and his friend after my bf left, but I couldn't because they both used the cute face. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Love**

"This was fun Shadow." Amy said as the two of them were walking down the sidewalk.

Shadow had Amy's empty picnic basket. It was nearly twilight, and they were just taking their time on walking towards Amy's villa. They most walked the rest of the way in silence. She then began to think of a way to keep up the conversation.

"So, Shadow..." Amy began as she looked a little to left of her towards the sun.

"How have you been the last couple of days?" Amy asked casually.

"I've been keep to myself." Shadow said plainly as he continued to walk.

"That's great." Amy said lightly, and then continued to stair ahead.

The silence came again.

_'I did not think that one through.' _Amy thought as she began to think of other ways to have a conversation with him.

"Um, how have you and Rouge's friendship been?" Amy asked.

The questions made Shadow glance at her. She wouldn't normally ask this sort of question unless jealous. Which would make no sense because they weren't together. Shadow smirked, and then let out a quiet giggle.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned normally.

"Oh, I'm just curious." Amy explained with a warm smile.

_'That was probably the most stupidest question you have ever asked.' _Amy thoughts began to get mad at her.

Amy sighed, and looked at Shadow who kept a straight face.

"Are you jealous?" Shadow's dark cool voice asked slyly.

Amy's eyes widened, and then she giggled uncontrolably.

"No it's not like that, I only wanted to know if you, and her have been okay." Amy said as she tried to explain, but her words were deaf to him.

"I'm not jealous." Amy said sternly but kept her smile.

Shadow only held his smirk, and then replied.

"Sure." He said.

"What? You don't believe?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, I don't believe you." Shadow said as he continued to smirk.

"Well, you should." Amy said as she poked his nose, and then began to walk on.

Shadow stared after her as she began to walk away.

_'That was a stupid question, but at least it somehow broke the ice.' _Amy thought as she began to blush.

After awhile of staring after Amy. Shadow finally came back to reality, and then began to follow her once again.

Not much was said as the both of them neared Amy's villa. Sighing Amy grabbed her picnic basket.

"This was fun." Amy said once again.

"Yea," Shadow said back.

Amy then sighed, and then turned to inside.

"Rose?" Shadow uttered.

"Hm?" Amy said as she turned around.

Shadow leaned in, and then lightly pecked her lips. Amy only remained still for a moment before she was able process what he was doing.

_'My first kiss.' _Was all Amy thought as Shadow gently broke the kiss.

"I didn't get to do that, because of the squirrel, so that's just continuing the moment." Shadow explained before he backed away, and left.

Amy only stood there for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Shadow." Amy said lightly and then turned to go inside.

_**Okay, probably the last ShadAmy moment you'll ever see before Amy meets Mephiles, So live it up.**_

_**Secondly it's short because it's just an aftermath of the date they had.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Leaving**_

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Rouge asked as she seen Amy at a tree that had a swing hanging down.

"He left me." Amy uttered.

Her long quills covering her face as she continued to look down at the ground. She remembered that little scene.

"Who was she anyway? Was she special to him or something?" Amy asked as she remembered Shadow, and her.

"Who knows, but don't worry Amy." Rouge was trying, but failing to cheer up her freind.

"I hate Shadow the hedgehog." Amy said as she finally felt the tears streaming down her cheek.

Rouge flew up in the branch that was holding the ropes that made the swing. She simply looked at the sun that was slowly disappearing behind a hill. Mobius was such a bueatiful sight to see when the sun was going down.

"To be honest, Amy. He was never good enough for you in the first place. I knew I should have suspected it when he was going down that alley." Rouge said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"BUT. Who cares about Shadow Amy. You can find somebody else." Rouge said as she looked down at the silently weeping hedgehog.

"Do you know her name?" Amy asked.

"She's a new GUN agent." Rouge said. "Sorry Ames, but that's all I know. I didn't get any assignments with her, but Shadow sure did." Rouge said, but she couldn't stop her stupid mouth from saying that last part.

"Wait Amy I'm sorry. Don't listent to me. You-" She didn't get to finish as Amy got up.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." Amy said as she let a small sniffle escape.

"Uh...?" Rouge couldn't say anything else before Amy left, and went down the hill.

"Poor, Amy." Rouge said as she rubbed the side of her arm.

With Amy she had her head down. Her dress she picked out just for Shadow to wear on their date. But now her tears were on it. It was her best dress too, it costed her so much rings, and there goes Shadow. He was acting funny about two months ago, and he wouldn't want to spend time with her.

But now she seen why. He was with another hedgehog. Her fur was white, with a small hint of ebony in the tips of her quills. Her eyes were a lavender color, and she was Shadow's age. That's all she could tell.

Amy sighed, and then stopped at the front of her villa. Grabbing out her costumized key that was pink. Amy stepped inside, and then seen some of Shadow's stuff that he would leave when he would make one of his surprise visits in the night.

"The first step to breaking it off completely is to get rid of all the things you have of him." Amy explained as she walked inside.

Still hurt from the scene. Amy grabbed Shadow's leather GUN jacket, and some of his other belongings. When she seen something slip out of the pocket. She picked it up, and was heartbroken. It was the same hedgehog. Her and Shadow were kissing.

"You can do this." Amy said sternly, and then crumpled the picture up in her hand.

"I can do this." Amy said to herself over and over again as she grabbed her least favorite over nighter bag.

Stuffing at least most of the things in there that Shadow would like back. Amy zipped it up, and then walked out the door. Locking it she made her way to the small villa that she knew was the house of Shadow.

**WITH SHADOW**

He was sweaty, and he felt the relief he hadn't felt in a very long time. Slipping his gloves, and rocket shoes back on. In a bed was the same female hedgehog. She smiled while Shadow was getting dressed.

"So am I going to see you again?" She asked.

Shadow looked back at her with a smirk.

"Maybe." He uttered, and then leaned forward to give her a tender peck on the lips.

"Hopefully soon." She flirted as Shadow winked at her, and the walked out the door.

He didn't feel guilty about going off and doing what he did. He loved Amy, but with Claire she was just something he would use. He didn't love, but he just need something to releave his tension on. And to tell the truth he got tired of waiting for Amy.

Yes, this was out of character for him. But he didn't want to wait for Amy to tell him when the perfect time was to do the thing he wanted to. Sure he was probably giving Amy the cold shoulder lately, but what he saw was that it didn't bother her too much.

So he was safe. Or so he thought.

As he walked the rest of the way to the house. He seen someone in front of him. They had the exact same red sweater that Amy owned, but just brushing it off as another hedgehog with the same sweater. He seen something at his door step.

It was finally night time, and he couldn't really see it good enough. Grabbing it gently thinking that it was a bag that GUN wanted him to keep. He went inside, and then unzipped it. His red orbs widened when it was some of his stuff. Along with the picture of Claire and him.

"Shit." Shadow said as he realized that Amy had found out.

Going towards the door. He opened it just in time to see Blaze, Cream, and Rouge standing there with a look of disgust on their face.

"Shadow the hedgehog. I thought you were better than that?" Rouge said angrily.

She then pushed him back in the house, and then locked the door after Blaze and Cream entered.

"Shadow, I thought you were a gentleman? But then you do something this cruel to Amy, and expect her to keep quiet?" Blaze asked.

Her gentle voice was now hard, and cold as it spoke.

"Me and Cheese are very disappointed in you ." Cream chimed in.

"Chao." Cheese added as it looked as pissed as Rouge was.

Shadow didn't bother to care. He pushed the three girls out of the way. He ran out of the door, and then ran as fast as he could to Amy. When he reached Amy's house. He forced the door open, and then seen that it was dark.

_'She must be upstairs.' _

Shadow then slowly made his way up the stairs, but only too see that Amy wasn't anywhere in her room.

Running back downstairs he ran outside.

"AMY!" Shadow shouted as he looked around wildly, and seen that she wasn't anywhere.

**WITH AMY**

Amy was at the place where they had their first date. She was curled up in a very tight ball. Her head was buried in her knees. Her ears were down, and she was silently crying in free of Shadow coming to look for her.

When she heard a twig break she gasped, and the looked at the trees. She didn't see anything that could have made that noise. Her sadness was back again, but this time it was as if her heart had told her that she was never going to be happy again.

Burying her head back down into her knees. Amy sobbed quietly, but this time she heard something moving the grass. Slowly looking up she seen a hedgehog that was like Shadow.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted in anger.

She ran towards him, and then began to pound on her chest. She was such in a distressing state that Amy forgot about her hammer she could use.

Mephiles looked down at the girl who was calling him by that blasted hedgehog's name. But what made him look at her twice. Was the scent that she had. The scent of Shadow was on her. This made him wonder for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

This girl was forgotten by Shadow.

"Who are you?" His voice had a menacing tone to it.

Amy eyes widened, and then looked up at the dangerous looking glare he was giving her. She looked up at him with tears pouring down from her eyes. Her face was pitful. That it made Mephiles want to cringe away from her.

But to his surprise, Amy didn't answer, but only had a curious look on her face. It almost made Mephiles think of a child. As she carressed his muzzle. He felt her lips feel where his lips should be. And then the feeling of both of her hands on either side of his muzzle. Made Mephiles' eyes get a little bigger.

Her fingers gently traced where his lips should be.

"What are you doing?" Mephiles asked as his hands grabbed hers roughly.

But Amy didn't answer. She simply smiled up at him with interest.

"You look interesting." Amy said with a little sniffle at the end.

"AMY!" Mephiles, and Amy turned towards the trail where they seen Shadow running down.

Mephiles tore away from her, and ran to the cottage he was staying at. Amy watched him run off, and then looked at Shadow's approaching figure. Looking in the direction Mephiles ran off into. Amy bit her lip, and then ran after the male.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**For a fellow ShadAmy fan. I hope you know how hard it was to write this.**

**But my sister said to add drama, so drama I shall add. **

**Leave positive reviews, but if you must flame me. Flame Clarie also.**

**Oh, yea. Claire the hedgehog belongs to my freind Eclaire. **

**Yes, I know Eclaire, and Claire.**

**Explanation for Shadow's defense. It was just tension he had to work off, and Amy didn't want to do THAT with him YET. So he had to use someone. So there is no love between Claire, and Shadow. Also there's a little bit of an interest in Mephiles and Amy. Due to the fact that Amy never met a hedgehog without a mouth. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright people, I was injured in Football, and**

**before you ask I am a girl in high school.**

**Secondly, I was busy all this time, and didn't have time**

**to write, and I just want to know something**

**For all of the other people who are in school, and write the stories at the same**

**time. How do you do it, without completely burning yourself out?**

**And yes, I will stop talking, and write the story.**

Chapter Six: Mephiles' Deal, and Shadow's Bane

A cold, and gloomy cottage was what Amy seen when she had decided to follow the unknown hedgehog to escape Shadow the hedgehog.

Was this a good idea?

To follow a complete stranger who looked like her so called _loving boyfreind_?

Amy didn't know yet, and also the part of her brain that did her critical thinking was completely blocked out by her grief, and what felt like a very large gaping hole in her chest. Right where her heart was.

While Mephiles was completely oblivious to the child who was following him. He didn't look back to see if she was even following him. But he could hear the sound of somebody trailing after him, but getting further, and further away from him.

As they entered another part of the forest of the Green Hill Zone he knew he was being pursued this time. The sound of twigs snapping he had learned to dodge so easily whenever he was in danger of being found by one of his enemies. Glancing over his should slightly, he seen Amy still going after him, and by the looks of it, was going to burn out soon, and stop her pursuit of him.

_'Foolish child.'_ Mephiles thought as he giggled to himself at her expression that had a look of agony, and beginning to become tired.

"Amy!" The both of them knew who the voice belonged too.

For Mephiles, he wanted to turn around and finish off the ultimate life form. For Amy, she just wanted him to leave her alone at the moment, and let her be by herself until she finally summed up the angel inside of her too actually forgive him.

"Just leave me alone!" Amy shouted out without thinking.

Mephiles looked at her for a moment, and then decided on something. If she hates Shadow the hedgehog also. They could somehow come to some sort of an agreement. An agreement that will fullfil both of their desires for revenge.

There was that positive side, and then the negative side. To Mephiles the child had appeared to have some sort... infactuation with the Ultimate Life Form that seemed strained in his point of view, and with that she couldn't be easily swayed by him, and Shadow could find her, and then somehow have her melt into his arms.. again. Another thing is that, she seemed a little too... child-ish, and that was what held him back also. She coud somehow think that she could change him into being good... which wouldn't work at all.

_'Then again the child could be used to lure in Shadow, and Sonic the hedgehog.' _Mephiles thought as he still sprinted while looking back at Amy, who had found another reason to run a little faster than before.

_'Fine,' _Mephiles thought as he slowed his sprint down until he was running along side Amy. Who was heaving, and had sweat pearling her fur. Mephiles had to add also was that her scent was rather captivating, but not enough for him to change his mind about how she would be another chess piece in this game.

Grabbing onto her arm, and then pulling her to side quickly. The two of them were officially off the trail, and out of the sight of Shadow the hedgehog.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Shadow heard her, and he couldn't wait to somehow explain himself to Rose. But then again, she would find his explanation somewhat stupid, and illogical. Of course it were all of those things, and more. But he wouldn't stop until she would at least forgive, and continue at least a very distant friendship if that's what she wanted.

"Just leave me along!" Shadow heard her shout.

Even though the sun was disappearing behind the large hills of Green Hill Zone. He couldn't give up on finding her. If he left her out here all alone. Something very terrible could happen to her more than what she had to witness today. Even though he was probably covered in dirt. He could still smell the scent of his fellow GUN agent. It was pleasing, and unpleasing at the same time.

He was about to call out for her again, but this time he sure he saw her, but then again he could be imagining all of this, and Amy wasn't really here in this forest.

_'Fine, I won't push you anymore.' _He could remember the discussion that both of them had.

_'It's not that I don't love you. I just don't want to do... that.' _Amy's words didn't really strike him hard.

She swore she loved him, and right now he wasn't really sure if she did anymore.

_'My name is Claire, and you are?' _Her tone was different from a regular greating it was more of how a cat in heat would rub themselves against you.

_'I'm Rouge, and this is Shadow.' _Rouge introduced the both of them.

Shadow only paid attention to how she looked for a moment. Underneath her black shirt, and blue jeans what were simple. Her blonde quills were highlighted with jade green, and her eyes were nearly as beautiful as Amy's, but it was always that nearly that made him back away from her.

_'Forget it.' _Rouge basically told her when Claire was coming onto him.

_'Sorry, but this hedgehog is taken.' _Rouge explained with her same angered look.

She giggled. _'And by who? You?' _Claire asked as slyly pointed a finger at Rouge.

_'No, but by his girlfreind. Who he loves, more than you.' _Rouge told her flatly as he just stood there, and said nothing to defend Amy, and his relationship.

_'She wouldn't have to know Shadow-kun.' _Claire joke around as she wrapped her arm around his.

As Shadow remembered he even twitched at her touch.

_'No, I wouldn't do that to Amy. Not even for somebody like you.' _Shadow said lowly, and then tugged his arm out from her grasp.

She stayed in one place as he walked off, but he felt her smirking even when he was far away from her reach. But like all times she was able to finally see a weakness in him.

_'Come on, please.' _She begged at the exactly wrong time.

It was a mission to retrieve private cargo, and when they were under fire. She asked when the moment was heated. When Shadow didn't really care how he would answer.

_'YES!' _Shadow shouted at her, and continued to protect himself from the enemy.

After that it went all downhill...

It was just a simple finger gesture.

_Flashback_

_Shadow wasn't really paying attention to anything. He was just planning to go home to see Amy. Who was probably worrying about him, but was making something for him too eat. Walking towards his motorcycle he felt the urge to turn around, and ask if Rouge could help him._

_Sitting on the seat was her. Claire the hedgehog. _

_"Hey Shadow." Claire greeted._

_"What do you want?" Shadow asked._

_She didn't answer, but only gestured with her finger to come towards her. Crooking her finger, Shadow rolled his eyes._

_It was obvious the female wasn't going to give up on her pursuit of him. He could think of the easy way, and pull her off his bike, and drive home. But he could never hurt a woman. _

_"What do you want?" He asked._

_He was a safe distance. She couldn't grab him, but so she couldn't whisper to make him come closer towards her._

_"What do you want now?" He asked._

_"You said yes to driving me home." Claire said as she settled on his bike._

_'Shit.' Shadow cursed in his mind as he heaved out a heavy, and annoyed sigh._

_It wasn't going to be easy to be rid of her._

_Hopping on, and then turning the keys. The motor roared to life. Feeling her arms wrap around him, and then resting her head against his back. Shadow didn't have to turn around to tell that she was smirking in victory._

_This was how it all happened._

_"Do you want to come in?" She asked like she knew he was going to say yes._

_"No." Shadow said quickly, and was about to pull out from her drive way._

_But Claire wasn't letting go to easy._

_"Come on, please. At least for two minutes." She said._

_"Or two hours." Claire added._

_"No." Shadow said again._

_"But I need to pay you back somehow for driving me home." Claire explained._

_"No payment needed." Shadow was about to let go of the brake._

_Until Claire grabbed a hold on his hand to keep it in place, and then made a bold attempt for his lips. Moving his head back. Claire only kissed the cold air. _

_"Never going to happen." Shadow said cooly, and then moved her hand away from his._

_But it was striking point. Claire wrapped her arms around him. Causing him to move forward, and capturing his lips in a very passionate lip-lock._

_This time the anger that was waiting to be released against her this entire time was finally unchained. Simply punching her slightly, not enough to give her a bruise, but to make sure it hurted, and to send a message to her oxygen deprived brain._

_"I'm never going to anything for you, and I will never love you like I do Rose." Shadow remembered that part._

_He was proud of himself for that, but he messed up when he followed her willingly. To her villa this time._

_End of flashback_

He couldn't blame anything on Claire this time. It was all him.

He was the one who pinned her to the bed.

He was the one who kissed her roughly.

He was the one who was practically ripping her clothes to shreds.

He was the one who was inside her for two hours, and not thinking about Amy Rose.

He was the one who completely broke the girl, and caused her to runaway from her home, and him.

The worst part, he enjoyed every single minute of it.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**This one, I'm going to be hated for... **

**But don't hate Claire, hate the player the of story.**

**Okay Shadow, technically isn't the player. Since he still remains by Amy Rose's side,**

**but hey he was with Clair the hedgehoe, and yes I wrote that on purpose.**

**Okay, enjoyed it? review the chapter, and feel free**

**to spout all the anger on Claire because she is not my FC**

**Is belongs to my friend.**

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm basically crippled for about a month.**

**I was out hiking, and my bone ended up snapping in half,**

**and then it was showing.**

**So I'm going to be at my house for awhile, and catching up on homework.**

**So, I own nothing **

Chapter Seven: The Promise

Mephiles gazed at her unmoving figure. He would approach her, and occasionally crouch next to her, and sometimes sniff her. Just to know if she was still alive, he would poke from time to time. His wonders would be answered when she would introduce him too her red and yellow hammer. Then she would just continue to mope around.

With Mephiles he would be gone most of the day, and leave food out for her too eat. Upon returning the food would be gone, and she would still be in the ruined bed that she basically called her own. To her apparently he would have been more comfortable on the floor, or sleeping in chair besides a bed.

"Are you still alive?" Mephiles asked one day he returned back to his cottage.

She didn't answer, only a moan, and a grunt was heard before she would become still again. Basically she was becoming a corpse in his eyes.

"You need sunlight." Mephiles suggested as he began to see if his powers had regenerated at any time he was out.

Again another moan was heard, and then she was quiet again.

"You know if you let whatever get too you, he still basically owns you somehow." Mephiles suggested as he gestured while he was still searching for his power.

Nothing was heard.

"Your basically letting him own you by moping, and becoming part of the dead." Mephiles kept on pushing her.

Peering over towards Amy to see if he was getting through to her. Right now it seemed to be coming through one ear, and out the other.

_'I give up, the child is just like how remembered. She's still driven by the thought of love, and being bound to someone forever.' _Mephiles thought as he eerily turned to look over at her.

_'Somehow, she was able to move on from the blue mongrel, to the black and red cur.' _Mephiles thought bitterly, but with a hint of amusement.

_'This child, can't seem to keep anybody close to her without them somehow breaking her, or doing something to her... that's all I need from her.' _Mephiles continued on with his scheming.

_'Shadow on the other hand. I didn't really expect this from someone like him. It seems almost out of character for him, but then again... with this... female I would have done that also to get away from her.' _Mephiles thought jokingly, and then began to relax from practicing his regenerating powers on isolated parts of the forest.

A small sniffle was heard from the young girl, capturing Mephiles' attention. Amy finally got up. The first time Mephiles had ever seen her clearly from a certain angle. Now he couldn't understand why Shadow had done what he had done.

_'Stunning...' _Mephiles thought as he seen her form rising up from the bed.

Her fall coat was what kept most of the cold out, and the skirt she wore was a soft cream color. With a matching shirt along with a pair of black looking boot things her head band was also matching her dark red fall coat.

Slipping on her boots that were settled next to old, somewhat bug infested bed. Mephiles watched her closely as she laced them up, and then began to walk towards the exit.

"I'll be back." Amy said quickly, and lowly.

Mephiles didn't say anything as he watch her closely the old, broken door, and walking back the way they came. Settling back down into the chair he was at. He simply just sighed, and didn't really have nothing else to do.

Getting up from the old chair he was sitting on, and then making his way towards the bed that Amy was lying on. He got a big whiff of her scent. The scent of roses, and vanilla was invading his nostrils. Deciding to get some sleep on a more comfortable surface. He fell asleep for the moment while being surrounded by her sweet scent.

_'Maybe it wouldn't be bad to keep the child around for awhile... she's only going to be my most important chess piece.' _Mephiles thought before letting a light slumber over take him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

With Amy, she was walking down the forest path that wasn't really covered in the different shades of leaves. Her long quills blowing freely in the wind.

She had thrown the headband that Shadow gave her on the ground, and smashed it to pieces. She couldn't savor the feeling of letting go, because she knew if she did. She would just break down, and run back into his arms.

Yes, she wanted to do that. Fling herself into his arms, begging him to tell her that everything was all a bad dream, and he didn't turn into one of those type of men. Those type who played her heart, and break her completely.

_'I would never do that too you, Rose.' _

She could remember his promise very clearly. This passed month, was all perfect like it was a wonderful dream. The feeling of him close to her.

Yes, the one whom she was referring to was her past lover, and who she thought was to be future everything. Her future husband even. Yes she thought that far ahead.

She thought she was in love, but she was living a life with somebody who didn't even want her anymore. He wanted somebody else.

Finding their secret place she barely peaked around the giant rock that made out the water fall. That was probably close to freezing soon. She saw them. Ducking down behind the rock, and covered her mouth to prevent from crying out to the hedgehog she met earlier.

_'He didn't really care...' _Amy thought as she looked down into her pocket.

Her hands were shaking violently, and then pulled out a small black box. Inside was what she wanted to give him. Yes, it was usually the man's job to propose, but she wanted to do it. Nothing held her back before, but now... something was.

Opening the box it showed an engagement ring that Shadow brought for her. The day before she had found him and her together. Silently sobbing, she banged her head against the rock hard hoping it would do something to her memory. So could forget, and forgive him. Nothing happened.

"Why Shadow?" Amy asked as she took the ring out, and then peered around the large boulder, and then seeing Shadow and the other girl about to kiss.

Amy felt like sobbing loudly, but kept it suppressed.

"Hard?" Somebody asked from behind her.

Looking up as tears were streaming rapidly from her down her face. Standing there was Mephiles who she thought didn't give a single care for her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she wiped away the tears, and sniffled a little.

"Talking to you." Mephiles said a little harsh.

Amy looked down, and then grasped the ring protectively. She wanted to do something to Shadow so badly, but what could she do? She was in an emotional state of denial, and an emotional wreck. Take your pick.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked a little more without the pathetic tone this time.

Crouching down to meet her gaze. Mephiles looked at her for awhile. Amy gazed back, and began to feel a little uneasy. His reptilian eyes seemed to be piercing her soul, and reading her like an opened book.

"You don't really need him." Mephiles explained as he gazed at the couple at the _secret place._

Getting up. He turned around as if he was thinking for a minute. Then turned around. His eyes narrowed at her for a minute. Then he extended his hand out towards her.

"Runaway... with me..." Mephiles said as he held his hand out for her too take it.

_'What's here for me. A single parent to an unborn child, and being probably stalked by a cheating ex-fiance... and waiting around for something good to come my way, and hoping for a really great miracle... tempting, but the ring, and letting Shadow know about the baby...' _Moving her gaze up towards Mephiles.

_'He would make a good father... right?' _Amy then smiled gently at him, and then began to reach for his hand.

But then his unholy voice interrupted another life changing event for her.

"Rose?" Shadow said a little surprised to see her around after she disappeared for about five days.

**XDXDXDXDXDX**

**Ending it here. You guys can survive another day and half before I get to**

**checking the next chapter, and making sure it's worthy enough to **

**post yet.**

**While reading I suggest listening to Please Don't Go by Megan Nicole.**

**I got inspired by the song, and yes**

**Shadow did propose to Amy first before Amy could, and the next surprise is probably**

**given away by this chapter, but the next chapter will have a flashback**

**and a heated moment between Amy and Mephiles.**

**Hey somebody wanted, more MephAmy then ShadAmy.**

**To get a little more of a certain couple.**

**All you have to do is ask.**

**Anyway,**

**leave a comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I got all of the spelling errors, and everything out **

**hopefully, enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter Eight: Love You and I Swear I Still Do... but...

_'Of all people to see, I have to see him. I would have been perfectly fine with Eggman, or even Metal Sonic... Shadow... I don't... what should I do?' _Amy thought as she looked up at Shadow who was eyeing Amy, and Mephiles' hands who were inches apart from touching.

His eyes narrowed at the two of them, but then they landed on Amy. Staring back at him, his eyes showed anger, hatred, and well what a jealous ex would have. The thought of them moving on, and being with somebody else. That was the type of look he had.

Amy looked at the blonde hedgehog who was leaning on Shadow's shoulder, and playing around with his chest fur. Nearly gagging, Amy turned her attention back towards the hand that was still extended out towards her. He didn't abandon her, even when she seen the other man.

"Okay." Amy said quietly, and then slowly took his hand.

Mephiles' formed into what looked like a smirk, and then lifted her off of the ground. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and then looked over at Shadow who looked like he was about to have breakdown.

"What's wrong?" Mephiles asked with a cocky tone.

Amy took a peak back at Shadow. Who looked like he didn't care at all what she would do. She knew it because, he was holding the other hedgehog like how he used to hold her. Turning around to cuddle up to Mephiles, and then smiled with contempt when hearing the heartbeat of the demon.

Shadow's gaze then became darker, and then fixated towards the ground.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong. Take her, I wouldn't care." Shadow said coldly.

Out of the sight of everybody. Claire smirked, and then grabbed onto Shadow's quills to have him look at her.

_'I would care if would tear her from me.' _Shadow thought as Amy looked at him.

It was obvious, he finally broke her heart, and now he would never be able to get her back from this other hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

Mephiles then turned around eerily. "Mephiles... Mephiles the dark." He said as he picked Amy up bridal style.

"You have yours, and I have mine." Mephiles said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, let me talk to her." Shadow requested as he stepped forward.

Mephiles looked down at the child, and then looked back at his enemy. Before returning his gaze back at Amy.

"Going to break her again?" Mephiles asked before setting Amy down softly, and then urging her too go on to walk with him.

Amy looked back at Mephiles.

_'Do I look like a sack of patatoes?' _Amy thought as she walked towards Shadow who pushed aside Claire.

Amy looked at him for awhile, and then Shadow rested his forhead against her's.

"Shadow, I don't hate you, I don't wanna fight you, and I'll always love you..." Amy's voice was about to crack.

But for Shadow, new hope was rising up inside of him when she was talking.

"But... right now, I just don't, and I can't love anyone who gave... us up for somebody who... basically loves you as much as I did, but I guess my best wasn't good enough for you, and now I don't want to be around you anymore... I don't love at the moment Shadow the hedgehog." Amy said as she gave the ring that Shadow gave to decide for later.

"Amy..." Shadow began.

"I love you, I promise, I'll make it better. I promise you." Shadow said.

"Don't make a promise, when you know you can't keep it." Amy said with no emotion.

"Shadow-kun." Claire's voice broke their talk.

Amy then walked over towards Mephiles.

Mephiles grabbed her again, and then began to walk off, while Shadow was watching her, and Mephiles walk off.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**There you have it. Shadow didn't do it on purpose. Claire is blackmailing him somehow, and that will be revealed later, and this is great start to MephAmy.**

**By having Amy dislike Shadow for doing something, and**

**Shadow trying to fix it.**

**But I am so evil for making Claire the bad one :3**

**But most of the ShadAmy fans who read this probably already hate Claire's guts**

**by now. **

**But now, you can stop hating Shadow for being a player. Because**

**he wants to protect his true love.**

**And it's sooo cute... :3**

**Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been gone a long time, but I'm back now, and I ain't**

**going to be leaving again...**

**So, everyone hates Claire and finally forgave Shadow**

**yay. MephAmy fans are going to love this, and**

**ShadAmy fans... well they might not, but don't worry**

**this one is going to have mild MephAmy.**

**So enjoy**

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**Chapter Nine: The Opened Doors**

These past two days, Mephiles had only known massive headaches, and nearly risking his life when he tried to do anything to Amy Rose. She hadn't taken anything really great. Feeling like she was sold by Shadow like a two little boys who traded a baseball glove for a puppy. It was heartbreaking, and messed up.

Each passing day she would either cry, or just make some unknown sounds that Mephiles had to clearify that meant she was still alive, and sane. To his demise, and happiness. She was still alive, one way he found out was when he get a special sneak attack by her, or would just get screamed at, and listen to her heavily sob for two whole hours before falling alseep, or running into the forest.

Mephiles had two, no three people he could thank for all the headaches caused by her. Shadow was the main one, if he hadn't been a manwhore so much he wouldn't be taking care of Amy, and that dark blonde hedgehog with the light green eyes who got Shadow to be a manwhore, and lastly Amy Rose for falling in love with a hedgehog like that.

Sighing, Mephiles finally had some peace, and quiet. While Amy was running to God knows where, he could relax without Amy's energy going around him. But he just got more of a kick out of how much she hated Shadow. So far, Amy was his favorite chess peice to use. Shadow couldn't hurt her, but she could hurt Shadow, and he could do nothing but watch as she did.

With Amy, the poor girl was curled up, and had her knees pulled to her chest, and she was sobbing rather loudly. Wondering why couldn't she be perfect for anyone, and why was everything she wanted taken away from her. But she couldn't help, but feel a void. A deep void that didn't want to go away, and probably never would.

_'It's their fault anyway, don't let him get inside of your head.' _Amy thought to herself as she wiped away tears.

Her clothes needed to be changed, and she hadn't eaten in days. Her fur was darker due to the dirt that was stuck in her fur, and from the fact she would always collaspe whenever she would cause a _scene._

Rasing her head to look around, she seen that the leaves were already changing colors. But none of them were falling yet. Leaning her head back, and then sighing.

"Why? Why Shadow?" Amy said aloud.

"You leave me for her, and..." She didn't bother to say the rest.

A painful lump in her throat was forming, and she didn't want to speak anymore. Looking up at the sky, it was darker, and depressing. How she wished Shadow could know how much she hated him right now, and probably forever.

With Shadow he wasn't really doing great either. He wanted Amy right now. Sure Claire said he could have alone time, but it had to only be in the house, and nowhere else. No matter how much she denied it, she was afraid of Amy, and what she could do.

This blackmailing thing was horrible for him. He wanted to protect Amy from what Claire had to say, but he also wanted Amy. Hard to pick when it's protecting your love from a psycho-bitch who basically wants to destroy everything you love and only wants you to love her. He had to admit, Claire was more and more annoying each day he had to be with her.

Right now, he was laying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to turn on his side because all there was a picture of Claire, and Rouge acting buddy-buddy. Did he also mention Claire burnt all of the pictures of him and Amy together. Even the picture of when it showed Rouge, and Amy, or anything with Amy.

That's how bad she hated, and was afraid of Amy.

"Shadow, I'm home!" So the torture begins.

Shadow didn't answer, he only groaned and thought maybe he could escape out the window, but then again. Claire had this thing on his head, and so he could only stay put for the moment.

"Hey, Shaddy!" She exclaimed happily, and then jumped on him.

Giving him a small kiss, before she giggled.

"I missed you today." She said happily.

He didn't respond. He didn't really want to do anything with her. She seemed a little to normal about everything that was happening around them. A really bad love triangle. An ugly love that was born out of lust, and love. The lust coming from him, and the love coming from Claire, but Amy lost all that towards Shadow.

Wrapping his arms around her, and then pulling her close. He felt hollow once again.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said quietly, and then kissed her gently on the cheek.

Yup, it was hell that was trying to cover themselves up and call it heaven.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Amy hesitated when they began to walk away from the small shack. Straightening her winter coat. Amy, and Mephiles were leaving for a different location hopefully somewhere with a much better climate. As they began to walk away, Amy took one last look back. She hoped for something like a fairytale.

Shadow would come, asking for forgivness, and take her away from this whole entire mess. But all she seen was the sun setting behind the hills that were slowly becoming brown for the oncoming winter.

She let out a silent sigh. Before she followed Mephiles who had nothing on to shield him from the cold. He only had his replicas of Shadow's rocket shoes. They both left.

In another part of Mobius, Shadow and Claire were walking near a fountain. Claire having the time of her life as her light laugh was echoing through Shadow's mind. Shadow had his mind on her all this time. Maybe he could somehow end it all, and turn away from Claire. But the bigger question was if Amy would take him back.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as he felt Claire's hand grab his. As she dragged him along the small bridge. The fire flies were still out even though it was getting more and more colder.

"We will cut through this way." He heard that familiar voice.

Turning to see if he was correct he couldn't believe his eyes. Amy was on the back of that other hedgehog. Rage. That's all he could feel at the moment.

"Are you getting tired yet?" Amy asked, but Mephiles didn't answer her normally with a no, but with an insult.

"No, you're mortal: Weak, scrawny, and stubborn. I don't get like you." Mephiles explained as he stepped through the small stream.

"Okay..." Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

She had the urge to wrap her arms around his neck very tightly, but she had hold herself back. Even though he was cruel at times. Amy knew it was a million times better than being with Shadow, and the drama package that came with it.

"Sleep." Mephiles said sternly.

Amy looked at him like he didn't understand her.

"Sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us. Love." He said again this time it kinda scared her.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, and then was about to rest when she felt him stop.

"Get off." He said quickly.

"Make up your Go-." He covered her mouth when she seen the troublesome two.

"What do want?" Mephiles asked as he shielded Amy by putting his form in front of her.

Shadow didn't answer, but his gaze fell on Amy, but she looked down at the ground.

"What are you, and that pink whore doing around here!?" Claire asked.

"Silence, vixen!" Mephiles gave her a cold stare that basically made her freeze.

"Me, and my..." Mephiles gazed at her for awhile, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Me and my woman want no trouble."

Shadow stared at them for awhile before he finally mustered up the courage to speak. But before Shadow could do anything. Mephiles, and Amy were already gone.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**Told you MephAmy moment...**

**Some of you thought they were going too kiss huh?**

**Well keep on hoping because it will come soon enough, and when it does.**

**All MephAmy fans will be screaming...**

**Enjoy and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, how long has it been since my last visit to this site?**

**But anyhow, I was so close into giving up this Fanfiction thing, and**

**stop listening to my sister. But I said, what the hey, it gives me something to do at least besides**

**sitting around all day.**

**And so, I am back once again with more of your favorite drama story October.**

**.:+:.**

**Chapter Ten: The Greatest Worst News**

"Don't look back." Mephiles commanded.

Amy looked at him, and then sighed. He wasn't like Shadow at all. Take the village he just now destroyed back there. They didn't do anything to him, but he said he needed 'practice'. That made her begin to doubt ever meeting the hedgdemon. Sure, it was better than being tormented by Shadow, and Claire for the rest of her life, but then again...

"We're here." He said quickly before she stopped, and stared at another abandoned house. The fourth one they stayed in this month.

_'Where ever this ass, is taking me he better hurry up.' _Amy thought as she felt her long quills.

She brushed them behind her back, and then her bangs that had gotten longer were becoming more and more troublesome, and also the dirt, and grease that had began to collect in her fur and quills made Amy feel... well just plain filthy. She couldn't even begin to count how many days it had been the last time she had her last bath, or shower, but to her surprise, and Mephiles' she didn't even complain much yet.

Breaking the door down, and then entering through the door. Mephiles seen a couple of rodents run by his shoes, and out the door. Before he could say anything to Amy. Amy was already screaming, and jumped on Mephiles back. While Mephiles stood there for about one minute of having the child clinging onto his neck, and trying to choke him to death. He slighlty turned his head, and then sent Amy a look.

"Sorry." Amy mumbled, and then began to walk passed him into the house.

When Mephiles looked around he seen that it was a somewhere between a two bedroom house, and it was looked deserted due to the rats, and mice that crawled around, or it looked as if something else had caused the previous owner to run off.

"Ewwww..." Amy droned.

Mephiles quickly looked her way. She was looking at something in the corner of the small kitchen. Walking towards her, and then seen the remains of an unknown carcass.

Quickly covering her mouth from gagging, Amy asked. "What is that?" She asked, and then turned to face Mephiles who seemed calm.

A quick observation shown that it was a wild animal who done this, and to the bone structure of what remained of the spinal cord, and rib cage. It was bat/hedgehog.

"It's the remains of a haffer." Mephiles explained before he went towards it, and then grabbed it.

Amy then lost it. Screaming so loudly that Mephiles flinched slightly, and then sent her a glare.

"You're actually going to touch _that_!?" Amy asked as she began to back away quickly.

Not watching where she was going. Amy tripped over a broken leg of one of the chair legs fallling backwards, and into a separate pantry. The doors slipped open, and then she felt something slimy feeling, and gushy slip out.

Mephiles who watched the whole scene couldn't help, but giggle darkly. Apparently they weren't alone out here.

"Well." Mephiles said coolly, and then threw the carcass at a random place in the kitchen.

"Looks like you found the rest of him." He said as he approached Amy who gave him a questioning gaze.

Looking at the stuff that fell on her. She did see a severed wing, but that's the only thing she seen before the head came rolling out from the entrails. Amy's lips quivered a little. Mephiles looked at her, and then backed up a little.

"God, please don't scream." Mephiles begged a little as he was about to cover his ears a little.

Hundred miles away from the two was Shadow. He was on his roof, and looking up at the sky that had been plagued with dark rain clouds for the last two days. It matched his mood though. He lost Amy Rose, and got to have Claire the hedgehog. A curse, not a gift.

But this time he was there for a different reason. Shadow couldn't shake the feeling that Amy was in some kind of distress, and it was going to be a traumatizing thing for her. He had that feeling. He could tell. His fur was on edge, his nose could smell the sweet scent of honey, and strangely cookies, his eyes felt dry, and he felt like he had to run, and destroy stuff. Or it was just allergies.

Hearing his communicator beep. He answered.

It was a new assignment. Murders, and cannabalism. Strange.

"On my way." Shadow said lowly, and then jumped from his roof to in front of his house, and then began to run.

Reaching the GUN base in a matter of minutes. He looked at the commander, and then wondered what he wanted now.

"Shadow, you'll be accompanied by Rouge. Claire said she had somethings to do at the hospital for awhile." The commander explained before dismissing Shadow.

Walking off. Shadow for the first time he was nervous. He hadn't seen the bat, or anyone else he knew since the whole Amy seeing him and Claire having sex inccident. He just hoped she would actual talk to him, and tell him how to fix the big mess he made.

Back with Amy and Mephiles. Mephiles who was relaxing, and Amy who was still sitting in the same place she had fallen. He didn't really feel sorry for the child actually, but he did want to know when she was going to move from her position. It was bad enough she had to scream, and break the sound barrier. Which lasted an impressive three minutes.

And now they were just lounging in the small little house until night time. Wasn't really long before he heard a small sob escape from her. His ears twitched slightly. Taking a quick peek at her. She was using her forearm like a child to wipe away tears that were falling. Then she finally broke the iron wall she was still building.

"I want Shadow." Amy said with a heart breaking sob after.

Mephiles looked at her as she crawled away from the entrails that had began to smell. Taking off her fall jacket and then placing them beside her. She tried hugging herself, but she failed, and then went back to trying to control her sobbing. Hugging her knees to her chest, and then kept on saying Shadow's name, and silently wanting him to come get her, and take her home.

"I want to go home." She said loud enough hoping Mephiles would get the message.

She didn't want to travel anymore. She wanted to go home, and hopefully somehow strangle that other hedgehog for touching her Shadow, but it was just wishful thinking.

While Mephiles only watched the girl sob heavily on the old wooden floor. He knew what was going to happen.

"Child..." Mephiles said sounding a little understanding.

She looked up at him. He was standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't sit there." He said while he gave her the cold shoulder.

"What why-" The floor boards broke revealing a basement.

"That's why." He said.

He looked down there to see Amy was hurt. He giggled.

"Oh, and this is amusing to you?" Amy asked sniffling a little.

"Yea, it's pretty entertaining to see." Mephiles leered.

"Well-" She seen another rodent.

Screaming then running to get out of the basement. Mephiles watched her run around just like that rat that was down there with her.

"Mephiles, help me." Amy shouted as she looked up at the hole.

"Maybe..." Mephiles said as he sat down crosslegged, and watched the child's attempts to get out of the basement.

"Please, my leg is hurting." She pleaded.

"And my head is hurting from all of your screaming." Mephiles retorted.

"That's not fair!" Amy shouted.

"Life isn't fair, but you would know that wouldn't you?" Mephiles teased cruely.

"I fucking hate you." Amy screeched as she brought her hammer.

"You can't-" Before he could tease her some more. She made a hole where Mephiles, and then grabbed his foot.

Dragging him back down into the basement like a bad horror movie.

"I'll show you what hurts." Amy threatened, and then began to swing blindly at the hedgehog.

Dodging her hits, and swings. Mephiles only waited until she was done with trying to kill him.

"Are you done?" He asked with a hint of humor in his head.

She only panted, and then fell to her knees in front of him. She then proceded to cry again. After two minutes of her sobbing. Mephiles watched her for awhile. Before Amy stood up, and then flung herself into his arms.

"Shadow! Please, just tell me everything is going to be okay." Amy pleaded as she hung onto Mephiles.

"Get away from me!" Mephiles shouted, and then tried to pry her off.

Her claws began to dig into his back, and then her arms tightened around his form. Backing up a little, and finally he stopped when he hit the ruin wall of the house. Standing there for awhile before Mephiles moved slighlty, but then stopped when he felt Amy flinch a little. His eyes looked both left and right quickly.

He looked down at the child who was crying into chest. Giving her a small sign of affection. He hugged back, and then finally felt her go limp.

_'She fell asleep.'_

With a certain blonde hedgehog. She looked at her test. The pink plus was a really good sign.

"Aww, me and Shaddie are going to have a baby." She said to herself.

**There you go.**

**So, now I'm going to go write the rest of the other story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, listen to Lullaby by Nickleback. This chapter is based on the song.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright people, I am back, and I was going to pull an all nighter trying to keep up with my_

_favorite anime season Blood Plus_

_So I'm still up, and writing this while I watch the entire beginning._

_Anyway enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven: Stupid**

* * *

The way the light began to shine through the cracks in the floor boards, and shining on a small form that was curled up underneath under a stained, and torn red winter jacket was Amy Rose. Groaning a little as she looked down at her right leg that had a large bruise forming on the side of it. But of course, Mephiles didn't care wether she was hurt or not.

Looking around to see if Mephiles was anywhere around but he was gone. The tathered couch where he was sleeping, or resting was empty.

"Mephiles?" Amy groaned out as she tried to move around.

"You move. You'll just end up getting more hurt." Mephiles' voice told her as appeared from behind her, and infront of her.

Kneeling down, and then looking at her leg before applying preasure toward on her bruise. The only thing that was heards was Amy's slight yelp of pain. After a couple of seconds of not letting up his weight Amy was thinking about using her hammer to get him away.

"Get off of me!" Amy shouted as she began to move around.

Not listening to her, and then moving slowly on top of her. It didn't really help. His attention was still on her bruise. Slinking down until he met her lower body, and then rubbing her bruise in a strange motion.

"What are you doing?" The way her voice was uneasy made him giggle a little.

His only answer was him rubbing the side of his face against the inside of her thigh, and then stroking the bruise as he began to raise her leg on shoulders. Hearing a small ripping sound. Amy yelped a little when she felt his tongue licking on the inside, and then felt slight nipping along with it.

This was very unexpected with somebody who didn't really like her. Not even to be acknowledged as an actual useful somebody to him, but right now he was showed the complete opposite, and was showing her something else.

Removing his left glove, and then continuing his advances.

After a short time of being on the floor in the position Amy had been put in. The two of them didn't notice the two figures watching them closely, or rather in horror, and slight embarassment.

"A-Amy?" Shadow's voice.

Making Amy look over at the opened door. Where Rouge, and Shadow were standing. Shadow's arms who were at his side, and Rouge who was only staring at Shadow with a smirk.

_'This just got real.' _Rouge thought as she put her head down.

* * *

_Shadow isn't back from the mission he was assigned, and what is_

_Mephiles thinking?_

_Anyway review._


	12. Chapter 12

_I have been busy for the last couple of days, and at the moment._

_Basketball season makes you very worried about grades,_

_and other things. And you have no time to be on the computer._

_But now my life is less chaotic, and I got down to writing this chapter._

_Amy's POV is written by my best freind who owns Claire._

_So enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Cold**

**Amy's POV**

We talked for a very long time. We would talk the night after we left the city, but he wouldn't say anything. He was much like you in a way. I didn't fall in love with him. He was cold, and was trying to be heartless. I seen through it. Just like the wall that you brang up. You let me inside your quiet world, while everyone else's world were always fast moving, and full of noise. I seen the world through your eyes.

I'm not a child anymore nor am I the fangirl that loved Sonic the hedgehog. I moved on, but now I can see that you are. You were just the other guy that added me to a list of fools you can play with.

I'm not betraying you, or saying that I don't love you. I still do, but not the way it used to be.

Looking at you. Your red eyes full of something I thought you would never show to anyone, even me. They were full of regret, and somehow sadness. You ball your hands into fists. Rouge is watching me just lying on the floor. Mephiles is still on top of me. He feels so warm, and his once rapid beating heart is now slowling down. The smell of arousal is disappearing with a thick fog of tension.

The birds, and other noises of animals are quickly forgotten. Now it's just the four of us. Rouge has a look that says it all. You have a look on your face too. One that says I'm going to kill for touching her. I turn to look back at Mephiles he doesn't have a look of shock or anything. His expression always had that ever lasting gaze. It looked angry, but he would always have that lustful gaze too.

His grip tightens around me, and he slowly moves his arms around me, and then has me moving with him to stand up. You and him were always possessive too. You only have to have another moment to make up your mind.

You decide to attack. He isn't doing anything to me, or wasn't going to force. Was he?

You make a wild grab for me, but he pushes me down.

You do a different idea, and try to punch him. He grabs it, but you stay a step ahead of him. Kicking him in the stomach. He doubles over. I can't see what you do to him because the same sound is heard. I capture your attention when I scream, and the floor breaks, and causes me to fall down into the basement area.

All this action isn't good for the house. It's old, and is seperated from any type of civilization.

I yelp when I hit something metal off of my head. Fall on my knees. I reach behind my head, and only see one thing. Blood, my blood.

"Rouge!" I scream.

She jumps down into the hole in the floor where I fell. She comes, and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" Her question wasn't heard when I see you and Mephiles burst through the floor boards too.

You have his neck, and he has yours. They two of them fall, and Mephiles is on top. Banging your head into the hard ground. I can only watch as you become a bloody mess. Rouge runs at you and him. Punching him off from you, and then giving him a round house kick straight to his ribs.

I can't move for some reason. Shock?

I feel pain when something solid hits me. Mephiles.

He struggles to stand. He's still weak, and is still trying to gain his power. That's the only reason why you're even winning. I think.

Mephiles only brushes off the pain like it's nothing at all, and he goes at you head on. Before he can reach you. He only gets an upper cut in the jaw. With that blow you make another hole in the floor boards, and then your gaze lands on me.

It softens, but I look away from you. My hands respond to you even moving an inch closer to me. I get up, and run to the other side of the basement. The numb feeling of my left leg is slowing me down. I hate you so much right now.

I hate you, and I love you at the same time. Was it like this at first. You hating me because I make you weak. I bring out the weakness in you. I bet you do.

I fall down on my knees as I look up. Mephiles is gone. He left me here to deal with you, and your cheating butt. Which I want to kick at the moment.

My coat has weeks of dirt, and other things on it. It's no longer that favorite coat that you brought me. It's my only source of warmth even when your so cold to me. You take another step towards me.

"Stay away from me." I tell you, but you know.

I'm going to cry soon, and break. You can hold me together if you want, but in at another time you can let me break and let me cry, and go back to her.

"You're so stubborn." You tell me lowly as he come towards me.

Scooting away from you, and then looking back at the first floor. He did leave because I see running out the door with Rouge following you. My heart breaks. I'm always left.

You try to hug me, but you think that I can't see.

"I can see what you are Shadow." I blurt out. There's no going back now.

You stop for a moment, but then you smirk at me.

"What am I then?" You ask before you continue to walk towards me.

You aren't the same anymore. She's changed you, she has you on a leash now but I'm going to show you something.

You fall on knees, and bring me into a hug. Even though I smell bad. Yes I will admit I smell really bad, and I can't seem to understand why you aren't repulsed at the smell.

The answer to his question.

He is nothing to me, but is everthing at the same time.

"Your going home." Not a question it was a statement.

* * *

_This chapter hopefully less confusing for as it was for me when reading it._

_The ONLY thing I changed were some spelling errors, but_

_if you see anymore point it out._

_Anyway for the chapter thank my best friend Eclaire for it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Two or Three weeks how long have I been gone, and not paying attention to**

**this little story of mine?**

**IDK, but my excuse is that fact I went to a program with**

**my class all the way in Anchorage Alaska, and by car. It was a freakin' nightmare.**

**And I was looking forward into coming back home, and stuff.**

**Then our car got a flat, and that was bad. But it was a good thing I took my **

**laptop, but it ended up dying, and not only that.**

**No internet service anywhere.**

**So now that you have my excuse, and what not.**

**Where were we?**

**Shadow's going to take Amy Rose home.**

**YAY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Surprise**

Things were beginning to look up. The way everything was turning out. That dirt, and such that was in Amy's quills were washed out, and she could finally relax. Finally stop with the drama that was happening in the last month and a half. Of course Shadow was gone. Erased forever out of her life.

If he wanted somebody else, then she couldn't do anything about his choices. Freewill, that's all Amy thought about.

"What exactly were you doing with him?" Rouge asked for the hundredth time in a row.

That was a good question. What was she doing? First it started out with her and him hating each other like no tomorrow, and then it was all like it was like the Mephiles she didn't really know turned into something... well something that was probably in heat or something. Thinking about it now, it kinda made her giggle at the thought of someone like Mephiles who reminded her of Shadow would lose control like he did.

"I don't know exactly." Amy answered her timidly with a sweet looking smile.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She could have stopped Mephiles, but then again she did slightly enjoy it... in a very sick way.

The way his strange looking mouth formed into a smile, and that smile was just for her, and nobody else.

_'I wonder if love is supposed to feel that good?' _Amy thought silently as she continued to watch the news with Rouge, and Cream.

While in deep thought the debating on if the thoughts she were having right now were any importance to her. At the moment they kinda were.

_'You liked it.' _Her mind whispered.

_'I did, but at the same time his actions were something you couldn't say no too.' _Amy thought.

_'But remembered you liked it still.' _

_'I did, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still somehow connected to Shadow.' _

_'If he wants somebody else he has somebody else. You can move on from him, and not only that Mephiles is like Shadow.' _

_'You have a point, but Mephiles isn't... well he isn't fully like Shadow.'_

_'Is it because he doesn't have lips?'_

_'Half of that, but he's kinda cruel, and cold, and-'_

_'He knows what you wants, and Shadow only knows what he wants.' _

Silence.

_'I can't have both.' _Amy finally

_'Right you can't have both. Who do you go with? The Cheater? OR. The handsome rebound guy?'_

_'When you put it like that...'_

"AMY!" Rouge snapped her fingers in front of Amy's face.

"Hmm?"

"I said I have to go. GUN has been calling me like crazy." Rouge explained before she got up, and was heading for the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home Cream?" Rouge asked.

"Sure." Cream said as she got up from the couch too.

"Good-bye Amy." Cream waved as her two friends walked out the front door.

Amy waved at them too, and then finally sighed.

_'What am I going to do?' _Amy wondered as she looked up at her plain white ceiling.

_'Maybe I should paint my ceiling... I'm think something like an off white color, or cream.' _Amy said as she continued to look up.

_'You're in the middle of the most important discussion about your love and sex life and your worried about the stupid ceiling?' Her mind questioned a little angry._

_'Well look at it, it's plain and boring... probably what Shadow saw in me when he decided to run back to that dumb blonde.' _Amy thought sadly as she began to feel the urge to punch something coming back to her.

_'I know what to do. Let's take a refreshing bath, and then watch an action movie.' _

"I don't know... I have a really bad feeling like I need to be careful about something." Amy said to herself.

She wasn't becoming paranoid or anything. She just didn't want to be in the presence of anyone at the moment. Or more like the Ultimate Life Form.

_'Get your thoughts together.' _Amy told herself as she began to get up.

"It's no use. I still have that dirty feeling..." Amy said as a blush over took her muzzle as she crossed her arms over her chest, and hugged herself tightly until the burning sensation ended.

_'It's bad enough I was abandoned by Shadow just because he thought a girl was prettier than me, but I'm not going to let Mephiles off the hook that easy.' _Amy thought as she smirked.

_'But first I'm going to need a plan.'_

* * *

She didn't move a muscle when she was taking a much needed shower. She didn't know how long she was standing there, but all she did know was that Shadow the hedgehog is going to be in deep shit when she meets up with him next time.

On the counter of her kitchen was the invitation to Claire and Shadow's baby shower, and after their baby shower it's going to be a wedding. Either Shadow did this because he wants her to be tortured by him, or he was being a dumb ass, and decided to send it to her just to somehow say he was sorry, or just because he still counted her in his list of limited friends category.

"It's bad to waste water you know." That voice, and that stupid feeling came back.

Peeking around her salmon pink shower curtains. Her eyes widened when he seen him. Mephiles was leaning against her bathroom sink with the same unemotional look, but his eyes said it all. He was amused of her.

"YOU!" Amy said accusingly.

She didn't think about how she looked at the moment. Jumping out of her shower, and then running towards Mephiles.

"YOU LEFT ME IN THE HANDS OF SHADOW!" Amy shouted as she grabbed a fistful of his chest-fur.

"You know. I was in that basement stuck down there with a stupid cheater, and while you ran off leaving me to fend for myself." Amy accused.

"You did say you wanted to go home. So I let you go home." Mephiles said smugly.

"Yea, but I wasn't thinking straight." Amy said as she began to pound on his chest.

"First you love him. He finds a different female companion, and then you hate him, but while in the presence of his shadow you still love him." He summed it all up.

"You don't know." Amy said sharply before turning around to ignore him.

"Doesn't it matter that your naked, and in front of me?" Mephiles asked before he grabbed onto her shoulders.

Shock.

_'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' _Amy shouted in her mind as the color nearly drained from her cheeks.

She just stood there. While Mephiles just looked at her for awhile with both of them had the same poker face. But the silent moment was ruined when Mephiles began to gently grope her shoulders.

_'Somebody might see us.' _Amy thought as she just stood there.

_'Who cares? Shadow doesn't care. He's going to marry that girl remember? If you stay quiet Rouge would never have to know. Cream wouldn't know. Sonic wouldn't know either. It would just be between you and him. Nobody else will have to know about it. Who else would care? If nobody knows. IF you guys do everything quietly... they'll never have to know.'_

_'You're... right.'_

* * *

**Deciding to end it here.**

**Don't know maybe MephAmy lemon next time, or maybe somebody will**

**come and ruin the moment. **

**Who knows I have the choices on my fingertips.**

**I think I maybe getting better at the whole fanfiction thing.**

**But review, and well... hope this made you go**

**ZOMG.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Don't Really Want To Care**

_'I feel fuzzy.' _Amy thought as she barely opened her eyes to see the unforgiving morning light. Partially blinding her.

Feeling her hands through her quills Amy realized that her hair felt like it went through hell, and back. Not to mention her legs felt like jello, and she was naked. Her clothes in a pile in the corner of the room, and her bedroom was ruined. The window curtains looked like they were jerked off, her mirror was knocked over but thankfully not broke, and let's not forget the tathered pillows, and probably her favorite bedsheets.

"What happened?" She didn't really expect a response from anybody, but she got one.

Her lower abdomen hurt, like hell. She even felt the need to throw-up. Which was strange, since she didn't have a fever, or a flu wasn't going around.

Getting up, and taking the blanket to cover her up. She couldn't find her bathrobe that she had on before... she couldn't exactly remember what happened last night. Which wasn't good.

"Hello?" Amy shouted as she walked down the hallway when she heard the shower running. She only remembered the shower she was having, and then after that it went black. Then again she could have just been under a lot of pressure, and forgot that she went to bed naked, but not before letting her anger get the best of her, and ended up trashing her room out of frustration.

Walking into the bathroom. The shower was still running from last night. Which was out of chracter for her. She wouldn't waste water for anything as being upset as she were. Turning off the water, and then exiting the bathroom to head downstairs. She didn't even bother to look at the hedgehog known as Mephiles sitting on the lazyboy in her living room.

_'She's completely oblivious to the night before.' _Mephiles thought as he silently watched her as she looked around her kitchen for a break in.

Turning around she still by passed the demon casually sitting on her lazyboy. After a couple long minutes. Mephiles finally cleared her throat to get her attention from the backdoor.

"Uh..." Amy didn't really know what to say.

To embarassed to talk to him, but in his eyes she only seen amusment. Making her want to slap him, and probably do other things.

"How did you sleep." He asked casually.

Her expression said it all. She wanted to know what happened, and why he was in her house. He only giggled, and then crooked his finger wanting her to come over to him.

_'He's crazy.' _Amy thought as she looked at him with a little bit of disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked not obliging to her request.

"Come over here and I will tell you." He replied smugly.

She took a small step forward, and then stop when she felt a sudden cold breeze go by her.

Her so called tinge of trouble she would get at sometime. Amy would sometimes get it when she would chase Sonic. A tinge of happiness, and giddiness whenever he was probably around her. She had that now, but it was a scary feeling, and a downright bloodpumping feeling.

"What's wrong?" Mephiles asked.

_'Think of something stupid.' _Amy shouted at herself.

"I'm not wearing anything." Amy blurted, that was a stupid little thing to tell him.

"I-I mean, um..." Amy couldn't wiggle out of this one.

"And, you're shy about that." Mephiles asked with a hint of amusement.

She only backed away when he began to sit up. Holding out her arms to stop him from coming any closer. "Not really." She answered stupidly.

_'Time to shut-up, run, and call Rouge for help.' _ Her mind shouted at her, but the commands were basically impossible for her to do. First of her home phone was by Mephiles, and her cell phone she lost it when she came back home.

Secondly Amy, didn't want to run all over her house with a heated hedgehog waiting to pounce on her. She didn't want that, and thirdly she couldn't move because her body didn't feel like obeying her at the moment, or was it because of fear? She guessed it was the second option. Because she always wondered how he could talk without a mouth, and why he looked exactly like her ex.

He was only inches away taking his time to build up the fear he could feel coming off from her. Grabbing the sides of her face. Mephiles looked at her straight in the face he was about to kiss her.

_'Panic! Panic time Amy Rose!' _Her mind screamed as she trembled when they were inches away.

Getting closer and closer. _'Do something, if you don't he's going to do something beside just a simple kiss.' _Her mind screamed trying to get her attention.

Soon she felt her lips on his. They were cold, and left her with a spark of excitement. After that it felt like she lost her control, and herself. Her inner thoughts were blocked out from the rest of her common sence. Mephiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

His chest was warm, and she could feel his gruff breathing. Her ears flickered when she felt one of his hands stroking her back, and then gently fisting her quills. Finally the liplock ended, and Amy didn't really know what to do after that kiss. The moment was already heated already enough.

Making her drop the blanket that she hung onto for dear life as he lead her to the couch. Mephiles threw the blanket out from her reach. Her walls that she built up to keep away from the male eye were quickly becoming thinner and thinner by the minute.

_'Lose control.' _Amy's mind whispered before she wrapping her legs around his waist.

Her blood was pumping through her veins rapidly. Her cheeks were flushed in heat, and her fur was pearled in both of their sweat. Her vision was blurred when she felt his seed in her system. But what shocked was who she seen. Who was witnessing what she and Mephiles were doing.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, just going to skip the extremely long list of why I haven't updated the story, and skip to other things the. The scene in the last chapter was horrible beyond doubt, and I'm sorry for that next time I'll do better, and the next thing is that I have a life and it get's really busy. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The (not exactly) End**

'Things just got worser.' Amy thought as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

She didn't really recognize herself anymore. She went from being a twelve year old that would chase her crush, and aid in saving the world to a twenty year old who had a cheating ex, and another guy who she was confused about. Going from thinking she would have one guy to having two guys, that love her more or less.

Back to the current problem. Claire was something she didn't want to think about the moment, but Rouge had come to update her on the daily things that she does, and how Shadow is with her. So far from what she was hearing was Shadow looked uncofortable with her, and was more like she was doing everything possible to keep his attention.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear at the moment Rouge." Amy said with small hint of hatred.

Before Rouge could respond, another small beep was heard from her phone. Another call.

"Hang on Rouge, I have another call." Amy said before she switched, and along came another voice.

"You dating another guy?" Blaze's voice.

Amy felt a headache coming on.

"Yea...?" She wasn't sure if it was classified as dating if he disappeared after being caught by Shadow.

In which she had to worry about Shadow. He hadn't woken up after that little hit she gave him.

"What do you mean by 'yea'?" Blaze questioned.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if you could classify- hang on, how did you know that I was with someone else?"

After a long silence she then got the picture. The only person to see them was Shadow and he hadn't made a single peep from downstairs.

"Blaze, I'll call you back." She said before dropping her phone on the floor, and forgetting about Rouge who she put on hold.

Running downstairs, nearly tripping over her baggy pajama bottoms and then looked around for Shadow. Her front door was still closed, but the couch where Shadow was supposed to be was unoccupied. But her head was screaming at her all these question she was going to ask when he finaly came too.

What was he doing in her house in the first place? Had he ever heard of knocking? Hurts like a bitch when someone else is with the one you love huh? Are you jealous? Why did you even come? To rub salt in the wound? Why did you do it in the first place? What does she have that I don't? Was I to annoying?

Now that she thought about it, her shower was still on from last night. Racing upstairs, and then turning the water off before her water bill could go any higher that it probably already was. Now that she thought about it, what did happen last night?

Last night it was blur, but she still felt happy on some sort of level, and she felt like she didn't really care what happened to Shadow and Claire. She could only see Mephiles which was strange due to the fact that she didn't know him all that well. He was the perfect stranger.

"Asshole." Amy muttered after summing it up after he had one quick session, and then left.

No use in taking a shower since she already wasted enough water, and had done what she had least hoped for. Lose her purity, in least worry she lost it to a complete stranger, and she had a mysterious bond with him.

Head towards her room, and then looked around. Picture frames, a dark oak dresser, and a closet with various clothes. Her red dressed were given away, or just thrown out if they had large gaping holes in them.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." Amy said to herself before she finally flopped back on her bed, and then was about to fall asleep before she heard a very loud thump.

Her ears perked up, and then looked at her doorway. Shadow was standing there rubbing his forehead. Their eyes looked at each other for a moment before Amy looked at the corner of her room, and then looked back at Shadow only too see that he was slowly coming towards her.

'What are you waiting for? Punch him. Yell. Scream. Cry. Anything just don't look at his red eyes, and wonder how could you stay mad at him! Stop wondering why you love him even though you're supposed to hate with all your heart for making you go through pain.' Her mind said a mouthful, and was making sure that she was still holding the little Claire accident over his head.

"Hey." Amy's mind was blocked out as she greeted him quietly.

Shadow groaned, and then made his way over towards the other side of the bed. He looked at her room. Her repairs to what she thought was created by her, and Mephiles' actions last night wasn't the best, but atleast it looked like it was just due to the fact she forgot to clean up her bedroom.

Shadow then noticed the small little love bites, and dark marks on her neck. He wanted to grab her, but only looked back down, and then sighed. Was it really this messed up because he wanted something?

'Messed up? That doesn't really define what you put her through. She loved you, and wanted you to happy, but no. You wanted a blond-y over a girl who loved you more than anyone ever could.' His inner thoughts shouted at him.

'I know I messed up, but what can you define it as?' He questioned.

'Just a big screw up topped with a hot ex girlfriend, and a rebound guy as the cherry.'

"Shadow." Amy finally broke the silence.

He looked over at her, and then sighed. No way of getting out of this the way Amy was sounding she wanted answers. That was good because he wasn't going to leave. He was planning to come over earlier in the week, but it was hard since you had a clng-y hedgehog hugging you every second.

"Yes." He finally asked.

He heard a slight ring in his ears when he looked at her. Jade eyes was looking into ruby eyes. It wasn't long before she finally asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sounding innocent enough that it was miracle he could withstand the look he gave her.

"I-I came here to say that I'm sorry." He stumbled slightly over his words.

She could only do this to him. Those eyes reminded of the human girl, and the way she would seem to be so... he didn't even have to explain it. Because for once the ultimate life form didn't have a word for her.

"And I came to ask you if you want to... run-"

"Away with you?" Amy finished the sentence for him.

He looked at her. Her eyebrow was arched.

They looked down. Shadow cleared his throat, and Amy gripped her pink heart pillow. Amy then took a deep breath in and out.

"I don't want to ruin somebody else's life." Amy explained before she was brave enough to look back up at him.

His gaze was still on the ground, and was feeling slightly disappointed at the fact she didn't want to runaway with him, but then again her entire life was here, and if he forced her to come with her. He would be selfish, and end up being the true bad guy.

"I see." He said as he was about to make himself comfortable on her bed.

Looking back at Amy who was about to lie down next to him. He had the strongest urge to get rid of the love bites on her neck, but he wasn't with her.

"Shadow?" Amy muttered before she was about to do something.

"Hm?" He peaked over at her.

The next thing he felt was her lips gently brush against his. His red orbs widened when she kissed him. He had the right to throw her off of him, but he couldn't really bring himself into doing that since he loved her too much to keep hurting her, and since Claire wasn't here to see anything, or to shout at him. He could pretty much be with Amy, and be happy, again.

When she broke the kiss she rested her head on his chest.

"Your heartbeat." Amy said quietly. "I never noticed before, but it sound strange." She said before she began purring.

While Shadow still felt awkward. He didn't really feel like a cheater when he was lying in a bed with Amy, but he felt a pang of guilt because his pregnant girlfriend was probably wondering where he was, but he already put Amy through so much already that he didn't want to leave, not yet anyway.

They didn't fall asleep it was only a small cuddle session, and with a few small intimate gropes from Shadow, and small pecks in some places. Slipping off one of her straps Shadow was able to see her bare chest. Giving each other another heated kiss before the both of them didn't notice how far off to the side they both were. When Shadow tried to pull Amy closer, the two of them fell from the bed to the hard wooden dark oak floor.

Both looked at each other before the two had something to laugh about to each other.

"That was a very stupid move Shady." Amy used his nickname.

"That was a very bad mistake." Shadow said as he smirked and tackled Amy.

Giving her a tickle fight that made her throat hurt a little from laughing. It was almost like nothing had happened between them, and that they were happy again.

* * *

'Hm... so thats' her?' Mephiles thought as he watched a familiar blonde hedgehog walk down the street.

'Can't really say anything except for wondering what kind of power she has for clouding the Ultimate Lifeform's thoughts, and 'some what' sharp mind.' Mephiles said as he teleported to a different part of the city.

'I could be doing them a favor by doing this, but then again...' He thought as he looked in the direction of Amy Rose's home.

He could tell Shadow was still there, and if he were to return. It wasn't going to be pretty due to the fact he caught them at a precious time, and he had the nerve to send him a glare like the girl belonged to him...

'Maybe she does... or did belong to him, but she wanted something better.' Mephiles joked while walking casually down the sidewalk.

'But, then again. He seems like he knows what he wants...' He smirked and then focused his attention on the dark blonde hedgehog again. 'The only problem is, is that he wants what I want.'

Walking towards Claire, and then easily luring her into a trap. It would be easy since he resembled Shadow, and she would follow Shadow to oblivion and back if it came to that.

"So I hear that you're pregnant." He stated, not questioned her.

Claire only smiled at him. "It's our baby Shadowkun." That nickname bothered him to no end.

"Well, first of all I'm Shadow, and second of all I'm going to run a test to confirm that's it not just a sick twisted lie you made up in that mentally challenged head of yours." He said with a sickly-sweet tone.

"Wha-?" She was cut off when she felt a pain in her stomach when he passed her.

"Just make sure to say that you were mugged." Mephiles whispered into her ear.

His eyes lowered, and then sighed. "Just as I thought, there's no one inside you." He said before disppearing, and leaving the hedgehog to crawl out into the open public.

* * *

**I'm so evil when it comes to Claire aren't I? Anyway ShadAmy moment for you, and a full proof plan to have Claire not be pregnant. **

**Anyway, review if you hated or loved this chapter.**

**Anyway for my other story, I may be rewriting because I hate to see that unholy word on there, and everybody seemed to have loved it. **

**Disclaimer; Characters all belong to Sega**

**Claire Belongs to her rightful owner.**


End file.
